1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light scanning device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
In light deflectors applied to displays, printers, and the like that use laser beams, higher scanning speed has been demanded. However, improvement in performance of polygon mirrors and galvano mirrors that are currently used in the light deflectors is limited. As an alternative to such light deflectors, a mirror device manufactured by processing a silicon substrate with a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) has been expected. A MEMS mirror can be driven at a higher resonant frequency, thus enables an image having higher resolution to be formed. A projector employing the MEMS mirror is conveniently used in a small-group meeting and the like for performing close projection.
JP-A-2003-131151 is a first example of related art. The first example discloses a light deflecting device for preventing fluctuation of an image as follows: measuring time at which a light beam passes a specified position on a scanning line in a reciprocating scanning; calculating delay time data corresponding to a time lag in the reciprocating scanning of a deflector with respect to a driving signal of the deflector from values of two pieces of the measured time in moving forth and moving back in the scanning; and calculating timing data corresponding to a modulation start time or a modulation end time of the light beam in a single scanning cycle. JP-A-2003-280091 is a second example of related art. The second example discloses a projection display device that is conveniently used in a small-group meeting in a small place.
In a case of close projection, intervals between scanning lines in a vertical direction become wider as the distance from the mirror increases. Thus, resolution of an image is not uniform in a whole screen. With the related art devices disclosed in the first and second examples, this problem cannot be solved.